The Boy Is Mine
by Lori-92
Summary: <html><head></head>"I have left him broken, torn and wounded. I have left her angry, feeling betrayed and lonely." Breaking two hearts at once was never her intention, but how can it be avoided when you're sleeping with your best friend's husband? Rated M for adult themes.</html>
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's fictional characters. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

**A/N: Hello :) I think this is my first update of 2011... my new year's resolution is to finish this story! Okay, probably will take me a while, but that's because it's long, not because I am incompitent of updating my stories... well a little bit of that too. **

**Anyway, this is an Alice and Jasper story! :O A little different from the usual stories. Chapter 1 will be posted soon after this... happy reading! **

**xx. **

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

I looked back as I saw the man I love, sleeping peacefully in his bed. The covers were askew and his hair was all tussled. He was having problems with sleeping tonight, but he had eventually settled around 1am, he must have sensed that something was wrong. He's always right.

A lone tear streamed down my face as I whispered 'I love you' and gently closed the door behind me, not to disturb him from is slumber.

My bag was neatly placed in the linen cupboard, nestled in between the boxes containing various bed sheets; I didn't want him to suspect anything. He would never understand, he'd be angry, ashamed, hurt, broken...oh what have I done? I've stolen another woman's husband to break his heart. I promised I wouldn't, and yet here I am, running away.

I quietly grab my car keys from my bag. I told him that the car was at the garage, oh how deceiving am I? I cover my mouth as I sob, I don't wish to wake him, not when I've made it this far.

I lock the door and make my way down the dark and empty street. The car has been parked two blocks down, why go through all that trouble for him to catch you starting up the 'get-away' car?

The car is silent. There is no music, no radio chat and no tears. This is my end, I am to be punished, I have lied, cheated and stolen. Why should I have a happy ending? I don't deserve it. He doesn't deserve this and neither does his wife...

My best friend, how can I call her that when I am the reason for all her pain? I may call her my friend, but I know she will never call me hers ever again.

I drive by the house, all the lights are still out, he hasn't woken yet. For a split second I feel upset that he hasn't, but what would I do? If I saw him, would I stop, tell him that I'm sorry for running away and beg him to forgive me? I know I would, I want to go back, but what I want and what I deserve are two completely different things.

As the house disappears from sight and the freeway looms I say my last goodbyes and pray that one day, Jasper Whitlock would forgive me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the idea.. the story will obviously pick up after I have posted more chapters. Chapter 1 will be up shortly.<strong>

**xx.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's fictional characters. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Hey :) Here's chapter 1 as promised :) Happy reading! **

**xx. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

**When it all began... **

"Happy birthday to you..." I clapped cheerfully. I have always been a rather 'excited' person, but today was special, it was my best friend's birthday and I had the biggest surprise she had been begging of me for the past 4 months, a Louboutin bag, with matching shoes.

"Hurry up, open it!" I shoved the boxes into Bella's hands, ready to explode with excitement. I had bought her gifts last month when shopping in Paris with Franco, my boss. I had to hide her presents in numerous places to prevent her from seeing them. She always decided to have a 'treasure hunt' when visiting my apartment, I'm glad she never found them.

"Oh Alice you didn't!" She squealed as she un-wrapped the paper from each box, exposing the scripted 'Christian Louboutin' on each one. Bella started to cry and wrapped her hands around my neck, holding me in what would normally be called a hug, I was going for choke hold.

She released me and thanked me immensely. She knew I was going to get her them, but I suppose having the actual items in her hands was a reassurance. After another round of cocktails and a load of gossip on what Rosalie Hale was up to last weekend we decided to head back to mine.

We called a cab as I was far too drunk to drive my true love, my 911, back home. Bella was fawning over her new handbag when the driver pulled up beside my flat. I paid the driver and helped Bella out of the cab, I was in no much more fit state than her, but I didn't have 2 'precious items' in my hands to keep me preoccupied.

I jammed the key in the lock, fiddling it around until it finally turned and we both fell to the floor giggling. Bella's arms were stretched out, protecting her bag and shoes from her fall. I have trained her well. I tried to pick myself up, but half of Bella was splayed on top of me, I tried to shove her off but she was too heavy. Just then, I felt two strong arms lift me up and place me firmly and gently on the ground. It was Jasper Whitlock. He was tall, blonde, had amazing brown eyes and a dashing smile. Yes, I have the biggest crush on Jasper Whitlock. Always have since the fourth grade, there was just one little problem...

"Jasper!" Bella exclaimed jumping into his arms.

Jasper married my best friend instead.

"Hello Jasper," I said frostily, placing my keys on the table sat next to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Alice! Why do you hate my Jasper?" Bella whined, pouting her impressive bottom lip at me. Jasper tensed waiting for my answer, he never understood why I was so cold around him after we left college. We were best friends, used to do everything together. Then I introduced him to Bella, and the pair have been inseparable ever since.

Pass. Me. The bucket.

"I don't," his shoulders relaxed as I spoke the words, "who said I did?" I replied, playing the innocent.

"You just do! I can see it!" She said exasperated. Bella asking me why I hated her husband and my former best friend was an occurring question and I always answered the same, that "I don't."

I didn't hate Jasper. I was just angry that he chose her over me. Couldn't he see that we were soul mates? That we were made for each other and that I am the one for him? Bella doesn't know jack-shit when it comes to Jasper, I'm the one that knows all his secrets.

But here I am, alone, watching my best friend snuggle into her husband's chest, swaying and trying not to fall over. God she is pissed!

"You here for any particular reason Jasper? Today was my day with Bella, you had her all day yesterday." I crossed my arms, we had an agreement, and this was my day with my best friend. I hadn't seen her in forever because she was always with Jasper, and here he is again, taking her away.

Yes I may be sounding a little petulant, but I am a very tipsy girl, and the man I love and loathe is pissing me off. Again.

"Well, here's the thing. Bella's cousins came over to visit while you two were out, I promised I'd bring her home so they could say 'happy birthday'. They're only in town for the night, then they're heading back to Seattle."

Oh joy, McCarthy and Hale. Last thing I need is Emmett and his loud mouth with his bitch troll of a wife, Rosalie. I involuntary shuddered. Bella giggled.

"Oh Alice please come with us! I don't want to be left with Rose all by myself!" Jasper struggled to keep Bella up as she shook her head violently at the thought of entertaining her cousin-in-law. Bella hated Rosalie, she never knew when or why her hatred of the woman started, but she never let it drop. Bella loved hating her cousin, almost as much as she loved shopping.

"Alice please tell her you'll come, Bella is becoming a dead weight" Jasper grimaced as Bella refused to keep any of her weight up herself. I laughed.

"Fine, but you have to drop me off home anytime I want to leave."

"Deal" Jasper nodded his head and lifted Bella into his arms so that she was elevated from the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to hum.

"I'll quickly go change first, no need for heels and short skirts. It's not like there is anyone to impress..." Lies, Jasper is always there to impress.

"I don't know about that, Emmett's friend Edward is over too" Jasper winked at me. I shook my head. Emmett and Jasper have always said that Edward has had a crush on me, but I know his secret. Edward is in love with Bella, not me. I once thought that Jasper knew, but that theory was short lived. He would have asked him or said something right?

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and flats, changing my top for a light jumper instead. I was going for comfort, not glamour. Bella is near enough passed out, Jasper will be taking her to bed and making sure she is alright soon, no time for me.

"Ready?" I asked Jasper as I picked up my handbag, placing the keys back in them.

"Sure, let's go" Jasper lead the way as I picked up Bella's presents and walked to Jasper's car. I placed her bag and shoes in the boot, she can get them later.

The drive was short. I only lived a few miles from Bella and Jasper's home, which was quite convenient as it allowed Bella and I continue our Thursday night 'book club' sessions. I swear, Jasper had never seen Bella so 'rat-arsed' before in his life when she left my apartment after every session.

We exited the car, Bella walking on her own as she woke up on our way over. They opened the door and I wiped my feet on the rug. Bella gets a little OCD when it comes to cleaning, so it wasn't the best of ideas to trail dirt into her house.

I could hear cheers down the hall when Bella entered the living area, followed by a few laughs when they discovered she was drunk. I headed straight to the kitchen where the trusted vodka lay.

"Ah, you shall be my friend for this evening" I said to the bottle as I lifted it down from the cupboard. I poured a measure and added orange juice. Soda was not my drink of choice when added with alcohol, I was usually hyper as it was.

"Talking to yourself again Alice?" I heard Edward say as he entered the kitchen.

"As always..." I retorted. I wasn't in the mood for Edward just now, he wasn't the man I wanted to be speaking with.

"What crawled up your ass?" He laughed.

"A little bug called 'piss off'" I smiled, turning to face him.

"There is the Alice we all know and love. How are you doing kiddo?" He smiled his crooked smile. Many pants have been dropped due to that smile, but not mine.

"Can't complain. Just the same old, same old. Work is good, life is good, kinda. How are you?" I was making pleasantries with the man, it was odd. I never usually went out of my way to be nice with Edward, but tonight, for some reason, it didn't seem so difficult.

"Yeah everything is alright. Tanya left me, again. Who didn't see that one coming?" He laughed.

"Probably the blind whore that was sucking you off, when Tanya caught you, walking through your apartment door, after you shouted 'come in'"

"I thought it was 'back-up'!" He laughed.

No-one ever really liked Tanya, not even Edward, we never really understood why he was in a relationship with her, it was just an unsolved mystery.

The laughter died down and an awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm just going to wish Bella a 'happy birthday'. I'll talk to you later Alice..."

"Yeah sure, was nice talking to you Edward" He left the kitchen leaving me once again alone in the kitchen with my drink.

I wasn't really in the mood for socialising, so I just stayed in the kitchen. I don't know how long I was there for, but it was long enough for the bottle to be finally talking back to me.

"Alright Pixie, lets take you home" Jasper hoisted me over my shoulder and started carrying me out the door, apparently the other guests had already left and Bella was all tuckered up in her bed. What time is it?

"Japer Whitlock, never call me 'Pixie', we have had this discussion over and over again!" I hated it when he called me Pixie. Pixie was the nick-name he used to give me when we were ten. It just hurt when he used it, it always reminded me of what we once were, that we aren't best friends anymore...

"Sorry short stuff, it's just a bad habit. Hey you remember that time you made me dress up as Peter Pan 'cause you wanted to go as Tinkerbell that one Hallowe'en?"

"No." Liar, I did remember that Hallowe'en. I have a picture of us side by side at the house party we attended in my purse.

"Sure you do. You begged me to dress up as Peter for four months solid because you found the 'perfect outfit', eventually I gave in."

He remembers all this?

"Still can't remember what you're talking about Jasper..." I folded my arms, I was starting to get a headache from being upside down. "Jasper put me down, my head hurts"

He placed me gently on the ground looking into my eyes.

"How can you not remember? I got laughed at for a month solid after that party!"

"No wonder! What seventeen-year-old boy dresses up as Peter Pan. I had you in tights Jasper, TIGHTS!" It was rather funny...poor Jasper.

"See, you do remember" He beamed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. It tickled, but I didn't dare move.

"Of course I remember Jasper. How can I ever forget any moment spent with you? You're my so-mate. You're my mate, friend, buddy, chum, companion, amigo!" Holy shit. I nearly said soul mate. Fuck. My. Life. My cheeks started to turn a shade of red, crap. I hate blushing!

"I never forget any memories that include you either Alice. You're my oldest friend. I hope that you always will be"

Oh why am I not with this man? Keep it together Brandon. _Bella's husband, Bella's husband, Bella's husband. _

"I'm going to go in the car now..." Smooth Alice, smooth.

Jasper smiled. "Let's get you home Tink" He winked at me.

"Sure" I said breathlessly.

We drove in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Jasper was humming as he drove down the road. I just fought to keep my eyes open.

Jasper eventually pulled up beside my car at my apartment. "You need some help there Alice?" He asked opening his car door.

"Nah, I'm good jasper, I'll be fine." I opened the door, but I don't think my feet registered that I wanted to move, so, face? Meet ground. "Ouch."

"Alice!" I heard Jasper's door slam and feet shuffling until Jasper was towered over me. For the umpteenth time this evening Jasper helped me to my feet.

I smiled at him. God how clumsy can one girl be?

"Alice, you're bleeding. Come on, let's get you in so I can check your head" Jasper pulled on my arm and told me to get out my keys. I handed them over without arguing.

He opened the door and walked me to my sofa. I sat down as he went looking for my non-existent first aid kit.

"I don't have one, Jasper!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I can see that, I'll just have to improvise..." He got a cloth and ran it under the tap in the kitchen. He came back over to my side and started to gently pat my wound with the cloth.

"OW!" I shouted. Okay it wasn't that sore, but I'm dunk, I can't control my noise levels...

"Sorry Ali, just stay still for another wee while please" He pleaded with me. I nodded my head gently in agreement and let him finish cleaning my face.

"You're head is fine, it's just a small scrape." He smiled at his handy work. I just smiled at his smile...

"Thank you Jasper, my knight in shining armour..." I sighed.

His smile grew. "I'll always be here for you Ali, all you need to do is ask."

Oh God Jasper. I can't keep this in anymore!

"Jasper. I-" I had to stop myself, I couldn't do this. I can't tell him.

"What is it Ali, you can tell me anything..."

Oh boy, it's coming. _Breathe in and out Alice. In and out. _"Jasper? I love you."

_See that wasn't so hard now was it? _

Jasper smiled widely at me. "Aw, thanks Ali. I love you too"

Oh god, he doesn't think I'm being serious.

"No Jasper, you don't understand. I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you in the fourth grade. I loved you when you sat next to me in class because no-one else would. I loved you when you swapped our biology papers during Mr. Banner's class because I hadn't studied the night before and was going to get kicked out if I didn't pass. I loved you when you stuck on that ridiculous Peter Pan costume because you did it for me. I loved you when you asked me to go to prom with you. I loved you when you told me we were going to the same college as me 'cause you couldn't bare us being apart." I stopped and took a breath, Jasper's face was still and emotionless.

"I loved you when I introduced you to my best friend Bella," I choked, this was hard. Tears started to slowly pour down my face.

"I loved you when you told me you wanted to ask Bella out on a date. I loved you when you told me you wanted to marry my best friend. I loved you when youwhen you said 'I do' at your wedding and cried. I cried because it was her and not me. I have loved you for fifteen years Jasper. Fifteen years I've been hoping and wishing that one day I will get to call you mine." I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to gain some composure. Jasper still hadn't moved, nor had his face change. He sat still, emotionless on the sofa.

Is that it? I poured my heart and soul to this man and he just sits there?

I stood up. This was probably the worst day ever. The day I finally tell Jasper that I love him and he just sits there and does...nothing. I tried to storm off to my room, but Jasper caught my arm and forced me to turn and face him.

He stood from the sofa and stared at me in the eyes, breathing heavily. "Wha-" He coughed and cleared his throat. "What did you say?"

_What did I Say? Are you for real? Did you not listen? _

"Say it again Alice, tell me again" He pleaded.

"I love you Jas-" I was cut off with Jasper's lips on mine, my eyes widened. This is not happening!

I pushed Jasper off me. "Whoa, Jasper stop!" Jasper pulled away confused. "What are you doing? You're married, to my best friend...oh my god Bella!" Jasper covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh! Yes, I am married to Bella, but what you said Alice...you're not the only who feels that way." He removed his hand and turned away from me. He walked to the opposite end of the sofa and stared at the wall.

"I sat beside you that first day because I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world and I wanted to know her name. I swapped our biology papers because I couldn't risk losing those fifty minutes a day where I just sat and talked with you, it was just our time, without our other friends there. I wore that Peter Pan outfit because _you _asked me to. _You _wanted to have a Peter and it felt amazing that you asked _me _to be it. I asked you to prom because I wanted to go with the girl that took my breath away every day. I picked the same college as you because I couldn't bare a day without you in my life. They say college is life changing, but I still wanted you in my new one."

He finally turned to face me, "I'm not going to lie, when you introduced me to Bella, I was happy to meet her, but not because of the reason everyone believes. I saw it as a sure way I'd be in your life forever. She was your best friend, every time you two met I'd get to see you. I didn't marry Bella because I loved her Alice. I married Bella because I decided to settle for second best. You were with Jacob...we all thought you two were going to get married and have kids. It broke my heart when you two got this flat together..." He waved his arms indicating to the room we were in.

Typical Jasper Whitlock, only doing and saying things I want to hear.

"I don't believe you Jasper" I shook my head. This can't be real, it just couldn't be real.

"No?" He moved closer to me, taking two steps and our bodies were touching. His breathing was heaving, his shoulders moving up and down. Oh, those shoulders... I could see his pulse beating in his neck, that glorious neck...

"No," I whispered, "I don't believe you..." How could I? I don't want to believe, I don't want to break my already torn heart.

He moved his head towards mine, lips almost toughing, I could feel the radiating heat.

"I think you do Ali, I know you believe me, you just won't let yourself..." He spoke, his lips lightly brushing mine when he spoke. "I love you Alice Brandon. I loved you fifteen years ago, I still do today and always will."

_Oh Jasper... say it again! _

"Say it again," I ask. "Tell me that you love me"

"I love you Alice Brandon" He spoke with conviction.

"I believe you." And my lips were on his.

Our lips moulded, crushed together in a sort of dance. My tongue slipped into his mouth and found his. I have wanted this for so long. I am actually kissing Jasper Whitlock!

His hand grazed down my side as the other was firmly locked into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip-toes to stay at his height. His hand reached my hip and grabbed me, pulling me into him. I could feel his erection through his jeans, oh Jasper. I moved my hand slowly down his torso until my hand was resting over the bulge in his pants. I gently rubbed his penis and he let out a groan of satisfaction, breaking our kiss.

"I want you now" His voice was husky and raw, his eyes showing the same hunger.

"I can see that," I replied smirking. "You're wearing too many clothes..." I tugged at his shirt. "Take it off, now"

He pulled off his shirt, exposing his lean torso and toned arms. I let out an involuntary groan. I wanted to lick him.

"Ali, can we go to your room now?" He asked playfully.

"You don't have to ask twice Jasper" I turned and headed for my room, stripping off my clothes as I went, I could here Jasper moving behind me taking of his jeans, his belt was clanking.

When I turned to face Jasper again he was completely naked. His penis standing at attention, mouth was set to a toothy grin. "Like what you see?"

"Love it." I replied.

He lifted me up bridal style and placed me down on my bed, drinking my naked form in. "Like what you see?" I asked his question back at him.

He shook his head smiling in wonder. "Love it".

He started to slowly kiss my neck, nibbling slightly, the slight jolt pain adding to the overall pleasure. His lips moved south, kissing my collar bone until he reached my left nipple, taking it into his mouth, sucking gently until he bit down. I yelled out, the tingling feeling travelling down... I wanted him now. I reached down his torso and grasped his penis in my hand, stroking it slowly at first, then building up speed. It jolted slightly in my hand.

"That feels amazing..." He groaned out.

"Ditto" _Ditto? What the fuck Alice? _

Jasper laughed. "That good, huh?"

He moved and I loosened my grip so that I was no longer holding him. He wrapped my legs loosely around his torso and positioned himself at my entrance, moving up and down, teasing me.

"You sure about this Alice?" He asked one last time. I nodded my head. "Good."

And with that, he thrust into me, filling me until I called out. Never had I felt pleasure like this before. Jasper was fucking huge, and I loved every inch of it.

"Sweet Jesus Jasper, I can feel you at my fucking tonsils!"I rasped, as he continued to thrust. Wave after wave of pleasure built up in me. He moved my legs so that they were behind his neck, causing him to go deeper, I continued to groan.

I heard the faint calling of Jasper's phone ringing in the hall but both him and I ignored it, I was enjoying this too much to care about the outside world.

Jasper removed himself from me causing an involuntary pout from me, it just wasn't fair.

"On top Pixie" He winked at me.

_Hmm, wouldn't mind riding a cowboy... _

"Sure thing _darlin'_" I drawled, straddling his waist, he stopped me as I lowered myself, shook his head and signalled for me to turn around.

"Reverse. You'll understand..." he said with a smirk.

I didn't say anything, I just did as I was told. Once I was ready I lowered myself onto him, this time, without an interruption.

This position was so much better, I could go deeper, and _I_ was in control. I rode him hard.

Jasper grunted and cursed behind me as I moved on top of him, having a firm grip on my hips, trying to control my speed, I could tell he was close, he kept moving my hips faster, I wasn't that far behind.

"You close Ali?" His voice was full of lust and desperation.

"Yes..." I near enough whispered, I could feel the knot tightening in my stomach, I griped at his hand, pulling it to my mouth to suck on his fingers. "Come for me Jasper..." And with that, Jasper exploded inside of me as I pulsed around him. My body slumped as the feeling of euphoria took over, it was magic. I lifted myself off of him and lay down beside him panting.

I could see his chest moving up and down as he breathed, he pulled me into his arms as we tried to catch our breath.

"That was amazing Ali..." He spoke first, still breathless.

"I've wanted that for so long Jasper" It was true, I have always wanted to be with Jasper this way, it just sucked that I had to wait this long for it.

I let my eyes close as Jasper began to hum to himself. Never had I felt so relaxed with someone before. I could feel him move as he pulled my bed sheets over us, making sure that my toes were covered.

"Goodnight Ali" He whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."

I tried to say 'goodnight' back, but I was overtaken by a yawn, nuzzling into his side instead. I let the blackness take me over as I faintly heard him speak the words, 'I love you' once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is yet to be written, but I'll get something up soon. But first, I have a law class to study for... Night and out! <strong>

**xx.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello lovely people!

Long time no see! But I have _finally_ got round to writing this chapter at long last :) I know it may have been a_ long_ time since some of you have read this story, (Like nearly 3 years without an update :S - oops!) I'd like to say it was worth the wait? I don't know, obviously that's your opinion!

Anyways, it's been a while, so I won't keep you waiting much longer, here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its fictional characters. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The plot however, is mine ;)**

* * *

><p>Aw shit, what have I done? She's just staring at me like I've ripped her heart out of her chest. She's welling up, I can see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her face is turning red, like <em>really <em>red, she looks like she's going to explode.

I feel him pulling at my arm, taking me out of the room and sitting me down on the sofa, he's flustered and doesn't know what to do. He leaves me sitting there and tries to calm her down; I can hear her squealing, threatening to kill me, a bit drastic if you ask me...

I can see him coming back into the room, utter rage expressed all over his face. I _really_ don't feel well today.

"Alice Brandon, you just threw up on Nicki Minaj! What the hell? That dress alone cost $12000! I don't even want to talk about the shoes..." Franco looked stressed, and really pissed off now.

"Well at least it goes with her hair..." I tried to make light of the situation, but I don't think I was helping. Franco had worked very hard to become 'Her Minajesty's' personal stylist after she decided to fire her last one.

I don't think she would be coming back after my incident this afternoon. The sick was bright blue, what on earth was I drinking for it to even turn that colour?

"This isn't funny Alice. First you turn up to work still drunk, you dropped all my paper work and designs in the office earlier, which took me an hour to fix for your information and now you've caused me to lose my biggest client of my career. What do you have to say for yourself?" His breathing was heavy and his hair was messy from pulling at it. God, I messed up big time.

Before I even knew what was happening I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

"I slept with Jasper Whitlock last night" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

NOOOOOOO. _ 'I'm Sorry'_ was most likely the response he was looking for, not telling him you slept with your best friend's husband. On her birthday night out no less!

Franco's jaw dropped, like his mouth literally fell open in total shock. He just stared at me in awe.  
>"What? Wait- What? Seriously? When? How?" Franco was speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish. I started to laugh, it was so comical.<p>

"Right, first off, you're going in there and apologising to Miss Minaj, second, you're going to go to the bathroom and clean yourself up and get something to eat. Then, we will have a chat about how much of a slut you are." He winked and folded his arms smiling.

I snorted. Today was getting more and more surreal as it went on. I stood up, preparing myself to face the dragon, I took a step forward to enter the adjoining room but Franco threw his arm up to stop me. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I was joking when I told you to go apologise, if you do that, I fear you may not return". I nodded my head and walked in the opposite direction to the bathroom.

I could faintly hear Franco telling me to meet him in his office in 15 minutes, my ass is going to get grilled, but right now, I'm more concerned with trying to keep the rancid blue liquid from coming back up.

After I washed my face and made myself somewhat presentable I headed to Franco's office. I sat there in his room for a short while before he eventually came in with a stressed look on his face.

"So, now that I have dealt with the 'Dragon', I can deal with you," He sat down on his chair at his desk and rested his arms on his desk hunching over the table staring at me. I started to sweat, the hangover was definitely making an ugly appearance, I really should have called in sick today.

"Jasper-fucking-Whitlock, Alice! How many years have you been pining over that ass huh? How did it even happen? Did he and Bella fall out or what?"

My stomach was churning, the thought of what I did last night with my best friend's husband no less was putting me in a serious state of depression, but the thing that was making me feel so bad the most was that if the opportunity to do it all again had arisen, I would do it again. I love Jasper Whitlock, and it's not just a school-girl crush, its real. I would give anything to be with this man. Him leave this morning, knowing that he was going back to her, it broke my heart.

"I don't even know what happened Franco. Long story short, Bella and I had way too many cosmos, Jasper took me home and then there was just this, this _spark_. I could _feel_ it in the air, I had butterflies, my heart was racing and I couldn't catch a breath. His lips were on mine and, well, you know..." I trailed off giving him a shy look. I know Franco was dying for details, we had had countless conversations drunk of what I would love to do to Jasper, but those were just dirty fantasies. This was different, it was nothing like all those times I had imagined. It was special, even in my drunken state I was so sober, my body came alive with the simple touch of his gentle hands. I wanted him so bad for so many years and it was perfect. Yes, it would have been better if Jasper wasn't married, yes it could have been a little more romantic, but isn't that what everyone says about their first time? Jasper was by no means my _first_, but my first time with him, at that moment, it was perfect.

I sat there, with a small smile on my face, just remembering the night before. Franco was now looking on curiously, he was dying to pick my brain but I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't tell anyone what happened between Jasper and I, not because I wanted people to find out and for the shit to hit the fan, but because last night, was honestly, the best night of my life and no-one was going to taint that with any judgemental thoughts, whether they meant it or not.

Franco didn't say anything else on the subject. He knew I wasn't going to spill so he left it for today, knowing that he would probably bring it back up later at some point, but I could ignore him till then. He was nice enough to let me go after we had a chat in his office and I left him with the promise that I would never turn up for work when I was not fit for it. I guess I'm extremely lucky to be really close friends with Franco. I would have lost my job today if I were working for anyone else but him.

When I eventually got home I started to clean up the mess I had made from the night before. I washed my sheets and replaced them with new ones. As much I would never regret my night with Jasper, I wouldn't ever be able to go to sleep in the bed with those sheets ever again.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV watching nothing. I just sat there for an hour thinking of what to next. _What _do _I do next?_

I suppose I should really be discussing this with Jasper, he was in just as much trouble as I was. I wasn't married, or have a boyfriend to break their heart, but I know damn well that because it was me that Jasper had slept with, the slap on the face for Bella would be just as twice as hard. She didn't even have her best friend to confined in; I was the one that created the problem!

Bella was the sister I never had, she's been there for all my highs and lows, she was the one solid rock I had when things all started to change over the last few years. I loved Bella just as much as I loved Jasper, was it really worth losing my best friend over a guy?

But this isn't just _any _guy, this is _Jasper._

I was becoming some state over my musings. I could _never_ regret my night with Jasper, but was I ever going to be able to deal with the guilt whenever I now looked at Bella's face, knowing that I had slept with her husband? This was her soul mate, her best friend, the love of her life! Well, he was supposed to be. Hearing Jasper say all those things to me, that _I _was the one he wanted all these years, that he 'settled for second best'... I was so wrapped up in my love drunk state that I never fully digested the meanings behind those words. I loved hearing them last night, but now? I was _furious. _

I couldn't understand how stupid he could be. Oh yeah, can't have the girl I love, so i'll just marry her best friend in the hopes that I can spend more time with her in the future...

Who thinks like that?!

_Jasper apparently_.

So what was I going to do? _Nothing._

How could I do anything? I wouldn't do it again, even though last night I was the happiest I have ever been in years, I couldn't do that to my best friend and as much as it's hard to admit, Jasper was _hers_ and always will be.

Jasper and I need to talk, like really soon.

My phone started to ring, pulling me out of my internal debate. I looked down at the screen and saw his beautiful face next to hers as his name flashed on the screen.

Apparently he was thinking the same thing. I lifted the phone and accepted the call.

"Hi Jasper, I was just thinking about you."

He sighed, "Yeah, me too, that's why I called. I can't get you out my head all day today. We need to talk about last night..." He sounded tired. When I woke up this morning he wasn't in my bed, he must have left in the middle of the night.

"Okay, but I'd rather not do it over the phone, this needs to be face to face"

"Sure, do you have a lunch break soon? I could meet you at your work and bring you lunch if you like?" I could hear the excitement in his voice, it brought a smile to my face.

"Actually I got sent home from work, I kinda threw up on a client today," I nervously laughed. "I could meet you at the cafe round the corner from my house if you'd like?"

"Do you still have your job?" He sounded a little worried, I laughed again.

"Yes! I still have my job Jasper, just that my boss thought it would be best that I was sick in my own house than in the office. That way he may actually get some work done without me 'moping' and feeling sorry for myself all day."

"Oh, that's alright then. So I'll meet you around two? I've just got a few things to finish up here then I can head over" I could hear him shuffling some papers around in the background and desk drawers closing.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll save us a table. See ya soon Jaz" I hung up the phone and put it back down beside me. Butterflies started in my stomach and my heart started racing.

_Stop that! _I scolded myself. We were just going to chat, nothing more.

I suddenly started getting really nervous. _What am I going to wear?_

Why does that matter? It's not like I'm going to lunch to impress him. I'm going to break it off!

Is that what I was doing? Did I want it to end?

_Yes! _

_NO!_

Argh! Whether I wanted it to end or not, that's what was going to happen. I got myself ready, packed my bag with my purse, phone and keys and made my way to the cafe.

I arrived ten minutes early so I just ordered myself a coffee and chose a table at the back in the corner. It was nice and snug, but far away enough so no-one could hear the impending conversation. I didn't know these people here, but I didn't want them hearing my private business, even if they didn't know who Bella, Jasper and I were.

Not five minutes later Jasper walked in the door and walked my way when I gave him a small wave. He placed his suit jacket over the back of his seat and sat down. He gave me a lazy smile and said hi, I said hello back and we just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. I picked up my mug and took a sip breaking the stare. Jasper coughed and picked up the small menu on the table not making eye contact as he finally began to talk.

"So, about last night..." I looked up to him still staring intently at the menu, never looking away from it. "Er, well I, what I want to say is, well em..." He was struggling to get whatever he needed to say out, so I decided to help him out, by forcing him to just tell me.

"Oh just spit it out Jasper!" I whisper yelled in exasperation.

"I'm sorry about last night" He blurted out looking at me.

"What?" My forehead creased in confusion.

"Well, I mean. I'm sorry I left so abruptly. I know I didn't say goodbye, but you just looked so peaceful and I really needed to get home quick cause you know... Bella" He looked to the menu, breaking the eye contact once again and continued. "I really enjoyed myself Alice, I'm not going to lie, last night was just, just wow." He smiled a small smile, still looking at that damn menu. "But what we did, it was wrong. It shouldn't have happened, no matter how much I wanted to do it. I pushed all my thoughts about Bella aside for my selfish needs and told you things that I shouldn't have said. I've been at that desk in work all day just thinking about how stupid we were, I'm so angry at myself for slipping up..." He was shaking his head, eyes closed. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly, he looked so stressed.

He opened his eyes and looked at me pleadingly. With his free hand he grabbed mine, just staring at me gathering up the courage to continue.

"I've done so wrong Alice, I've betrayed my wife by sleeping with her best friend, my best friend! and I, I just don't know what to do. How can I look at my wife the same way ever again knowing that I have done something so sinful. It's not like we can just ignore it ever happened, can we?"

My stomach was in knots, I thought I felt bad, Jasper was like utter turmoil inside.

Could we just ignore what had happened? It wouldn't make what we did go away, but for the sake of Jasper's marriage, Bella and I's friendship and Jasper and I's friendship for that matter, could we pretend that it didn't?

Hell, I'd manage to ignore or at least _tried_ to ignore my feelings for Jasper throughout Bella's relationship, what's to say that I still can't? I got my 'release' so to speak...

"What are you thinking?" He was still holding my hand, I had spaced out and he was desperate to know what I was thinking about the whole ordeal. I had barely said anything since he sat down.

I took a deep breath, I must be crazy.

"I was thinking..." _Breathe in. Breathe out. _ "Maybe would could just forget it happened?" I asked more like a question rather than a statement. I wasn't too sure whether if I thought it was possible, but I had to put it out there. "I mean, it's the total coward's way out... but I've been thinking about this all day Jasper, and I don't think I can bear losing you or Bella and I know I'll lose both if she finds out. We can't tell her, it'll kill her Jasper!" It was me who was now shaking their head. I started to well up. Yes, it's my fault, I made this happen, but God damn it! I was _not_ losing my best friends over this. I can forget about my feelings for Jasper, they don't matter, I was being selfish. I have the dream job, I have a lovely house and the car I always wanted, my wardrobe was one to kill for... All I was missing was the dream guy to share it all with, but Jasper was not the one to do that with. He was already taken.

He started to stroke his thumb along my hand, I just watched him do it. He didn't say anything, he just stroked my hand. I could feel the hysteria that was building up inside me die down and my breathing was back to normal. I started again.

"I love you Jasper, I always have and I probably always will. But you're Bella's and it's about time that I grew up and accepted that. If you're willing to forget what happened last night for the sake of saving your marriage then I am too."

I wasn't too sure if I wanted to do this, but just thinking about sitting Bella down and saying the words 'I had sex with Jasper' made me feel sick.

"I don't know Alice, I mean, could you do that?" He looked a little relieved as he questioned my proposal.

"I guess, I just can't imagine telling her what we did, it hurts too much thinking about the pain she would be in with no-one to turn to..."

"Well, if that's what you think is best, we'll do it. I just don't want us to be, you know, weird or anything" He made a funny face.

"I don't want things to become weird between us either Jasper, I'm not losing my friends over one drunken mistake"

Is that what it was Alice? A mistake? I knew I wouldn't do it again, but I didn't regret it, kinda.

"Yeah, I suppose. Thanks for coming to see me today, I didn't think you would when I called." He smiled. "I'm glad we did this, I feel a little better now I know what we're doing. I might actually be able to eat some lunch!" He chuckled and slowly stood up taking the menu in his hand. "So do you know what you're having or is your stomach a little too delicate to be eating yet?" He asked giving me a cheeky smile.

God he has got to stop smiling at me like that if this plan were to work.

"I'll have the soup of the day please Jasper, just something nice and light" I laughed as I rubbed my stomach.

"Alright Ali, I will be two minutes" He walked off to the cash register placing our order. I watched him from the corner just smiling at nothing.

Our problem was far from being solved, but at least for now we could pretend it was all okay.

I just hope that I would be able to keep my shit together when I finally got round to seeing Bella with him again.

Jasper sat back down putting his wallet in his pocket. "You alright sunshine?" He asked smiling.

Oh mother of God I'm fucked.

"Perfect"

* * *

><p>A wee review would be greatly appreciated guys! I'll start chapter 3 at some point on Friday and try to get it out soon for you all :D<p>

Lauren,

xx.


End file.
